


Sweet Pea

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adopt Madzie 2k17, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family, Fix-It, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: When the war ends, Magnus takes Madzie to Catarina, because he cannot take care of her himself. He cannot just bring her up with Alec, as much as he wants to, because first, they need to figure everything out.But after they do...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagnussLightwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnussLightwood/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alec and Madzie: When You Can't Sleep...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173071) by [MagnussLightwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnussLightwood/pseuds/MagnussLightwood). 



> This is my attempt at trying to connect the idea of the whole fandom wanting Malec to adopt Madzie but also agreeing it's too early for it to make sense.

Valentine’s end is dramatic and painful, but quick.

 

He tells Jace all about him. He tells him he’s Stephen Herondale’s son, he tells him about his angel blood that activated the sword, each word punctuated with a strike. He tells him about real Jonathan Morgenstern, who was injected with demon blood when Jocelyn was pregnant and who turned out so warped and depraved Valentine killed him when he was 5. 

 

Jace doesn’t want to believe him, but Valentine is holding the Soul Sword. Each word is true.

 

He lunges at him with newfound fury and overpowers Valentine easily. 

 

The man is lying unconscious and Jace turns around and vomits. Clary is behind him, deactivating the sword with a rune, and then she turns to him, holding him, comforting him. He cries into her shoulder, letting out everything he never did before, never even dared to, from the recent events to the memory of his dead falcon.

 

He tells her they aren’t related and she hugs him and gently explains she’s with Simon but it’s fine and that she’s happy because it was a bit awkward. 

 

She kisses him on the cheek and they come back to the Institute together, Jace holding the Soul Sword, some other people taking care of Valentine left behind them.

 

In front of The Institute Alec and Magnus are sobbing in each other’s arms and Jace is forever grateful Magnus wasn’t in there when it happened. 

 

They extract the location of the Mortal Cup from Valentine in a few weeks and soon all the Mortal Instruments are safe and sound.

 

The Clave changes its rule, Robert Lightwood taking over as the Inquisitor after he and Maryse divorce, parting in a surprisingly amicable way. She takes over as the Head of the Institute again and she and Max live with them again.

 

Alec doesn’t. 

 

A few months after the war ends, he moves in with Magnus. He still spends most of his time in the Institute, but he has a home to come back to for the night.

 

Max makes his apologies to the warlock, and Magnus is around the Institute a lot more. Even Maryse seems to be more friendly towards him. It’s finally clear to her that his and Alec’s relationship really isn’t going away.

 

With Valentine gone, it’s almost peaceful now, even demon activity strangely lower than ever.

 

With Robert’s rule, The Clave slowly changes. He reforms the Council, making seats for Downworlders. Both Magnus and Raphael are offered one, but decline. Luke, however, accepts. He and Jocelyn move to Idris, living a calmer life together in Alicante while Clary stays in New York and trains to become a warrior she was born to be.

 

Clary is happier with Simon than she ever thought possible. Now that they can hang out during the day, the days seem sunny in literal and figurative sense. She and Jace make up and it feels a lot more like siblings now than when they thought they were actually related. 

 

He and Maia get surprisingly close. He goes to the Hunter’s Moon, she doesn’t spit in his drink, and they bond over being in love with a taken half of Climon.

 

A few weeks into their bonding they don’t even talk about Clary or Simon anymore, and suddenly, Maia is kissing Jace.

 

He kisses her back.

 

Isabelle, surprisingly, somehow ends up finding her way back to Raphael, even once they are both sober. It’s a strange relationship, Raphael being asexual and Izzy… not quite, but they work, in their own way. 

 

A year after the war ends, The Clave has made marriage and all kind of fraternizing between Downworlders and Shadowhunters legal, no matter their gender. They’ve also opened the gates of Idris to Downworlders.

 

Alec cries the whole day when Robert comes to New York to inform him himself. 

 

He and Magnus get married in a very mundane ceremony, as Magnus cannot bear runes, but they both wear gold, and it’s the most beautiful day of their lives.

 

And little Madzie?

 

Magnus takes her to Catarina and in a year and a half she’s been there, the blue nurse has helped her heal. Magnus and Alec visit often too, as Catarina is way too often busy at the hospital,  Magnus helping with magic lessons and Alec helping with the therapy, listening and talking just spending time with Madzie as she learns that she deservs unconditional love without having to do favours in return. 

 

She learns to speak up more, she’s not as shy anymore, and they discover that once she has become more confident, she is full of energy. 

 

She flourishes, finally getting to grow up like a normal child.

 

***

 

Alec stretched, not opening his eyes yet, relishing in the warmth of the sun falling through the window.

 

He turned, blinking his eyes open and meeting the sight of Magnus’ still sleeping, relaxed face. Seeing the clock on a nightstand behind him, he deemed it acceptable to wake him up, and tried to get him to open his eyes with a kiss.

 

Magnus moaned, but burrowed further into his pillow, eyes closed, despite the fact Alec could tell he was awake.

 

“Come on. We promised Cat we will take care of Madzie today so she can catch some sleep after a night shift…”

 

A hum answered him.

 

“Just five more minutes.”

 

Alec laughed softly and nuzzled his nose against Magnus’.   
  


“No more. Come on. Get up.” Magnus sighed, and Alec found himself looking into liquid gold of his cat eyes he so loved. “Hello, gorgeous husband of mine.”

 

Magnus smirked and Alec chuckled, sheepish, burying his face in Magnus’ neck.

 

“By the Angel, almost a year and that word still makes me giddy.”

 

Magnus kissed his forehead.

 

“I know. Come on now, I need to dress you up or you’ll have holes in your shirt again!”

 

Surprisingly, they made it to Catarina on time, but that might have been only because Magnus stole their breakfast (he paid later, after Alec insisted) considering the 2 hours he spent on his makeup.

 

In the door, Madzie greeted them with enthusiasm. 

 

“Auntie Catarina is sleeping already, she wanted to wait for you, but she was too tired!”

 

The Shadowhunter scooped her up, easily taking her in his arms, because even at 6 years old, Madzie was tiny, especially comparing to Alec.

 

“And you didn’t wake her up but opened the door yourself, sweet pea? That’s not how nice girl behave. What if it wasn’t us?”

 

“But I could see you, Maggie! I made the door invisible and I saw you!”

 

Magnus eyes widened, shining with pride at how quickly the little girl mastered spell after spell.

 

“Well then, I guess we can start learning how to glamour those lovely gills of yours, huh?”

 

“Not that they need glamouring. But if you’re out with mundanes…” Alec held the little girl tight as she giggled. 

 

“I know, uncle Alec. And I think my gills are cool. I just have to hide them sometimes.”

 

Alec smiled, his heart swelling with love.

 

“Okay, grab uncle Magnus, Madzie, and do your magic  while I start some lunch for us.”

 

They spent the day lazing around, Magnus teaching Madzie some magic and playing dress up and stylists on the poor model Alexander, and after dinner, Magnus sat on the carpet, Madzie laying with her head in his lap as he read to her, Alec watching them from where he was dozing off on the couch.

 

He didn’t notice when Catarina came in, still in her work clothes and yawning widely, barely awake, until she knelt next to him, kissing him on the cheek.

 

“Hello. Thanks for taking care of her.”

 

“It fine, Cat. You’re a busy woman, we understand that.” Alec knew it was the truth. Cat was single, and a workaholic. Brining up a 6-year-old on top of that wasn’t easy. As time passed, Madzie spent more and more time with them or at The Institute and to be honest, Alec was worried if Catarina could even keep that up much longer.

 

“So… When you are you two going to adopt her?”

 

“What?” Alec certainly didn’t expect that question. It never even occurred to him. He and Magnus wanted children, but Catarina was already taking care of Madzie.

 

It made sense though, didn’t it? Catarina wasn’t dealing well with trying to juggle being a caretaker for Madzie and a nurse both, along with being called away for warlock business sometimes. Madzie already spent most of her time at Magnus’ and Alec’s or they came to Catarina’s to see her. She loved them both and she would be comfortable with them.

 

They could take her from Catarina and it would be fine.

 

“I never…”

 

“It’s fine Alec. That was just a suggestion.”

 

“No!” Alec protested, maybe a bit too quickly. “I mean… I know that you don’t mean anything bad by not wanting, or not being able to take care of her yourself. And me and Magnus, we wanted children. Maybe… Maybe this is worth thinking about.”

 

“Talk to Magnus. Think it through. But I don’t think I can imagine a better home for her.”

And smiling, Alec nodded. He would have to talk it through with Magnus, but he already made up his mind, and he was sure Magnus’ decision would be the same. 

 

Anything for Madzie.

  
  



End file.
